toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Removed/unreleased features
Removed but brought back? Those districts that are listed as removed but brought back, is that really true? I thought they had always been there. Sure, some districts are reset and taken away for a few minutes, but that doesn't really count as having them removed. Theevina • talk 20:47, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :I do agree with Theevina; even though I don't play the game anymore, I've seen pretty interesting stories about the districts. Daisy & Goofy Speedway Guys, Daisy wasn't brought to Daisy Gardens when Goofy Speedway was released, she came when GARDENING was released. Please stop changing it, I've been playing the game since 2005 when Goofy Speedway came out and Goofy was STILL in Daisy Gardens. It wasn't until Gardening was released when she came to DG. If you don't believe me, I will show you proof. Just ask. Dancing Building I noticed it was stated that a dancing building was in the files. I couldn't find the proof, but an old developer stated that he was working on redesigning some of the buildings. I saw a few designs/photos before they were taken down, and the graphics were different, like the new silly meter stuff. I will try and find proof soon. But I'm almost sure they were connected. The picture to the right is the dancing building animation. The model of this building is used for Toontown Sign Factory, but it does not dance. 2508273a 00:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Not quite what I saw. Must be something different. i thought gardening came out with '''racing.Smith ghast4 11:49, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Test Features If anyone here follows test, they would know the toontown devs dumped a Lot of updates into that section of the game. Should these be added? -Toons run faster -New toons hold 2 toon tasks - faster leveling -New street maps to find a specific building -Toons can hold up to 6 toon tasks. -Reward screens show up faster and can also be skipped. -Toon calendar doesn't go past 6 months in the past. -Your party will automatically be deleted if it doesn't start. -If your toon does their meter fills up faster -Trolley tracks does not exist anymore. -Toons don't need there bank from home, because they can know carry all their beans anywhere they go. There is more, but this was the major stuff. We already added the removed Toontasks, jellybean banks, and Trolley Tracks. 2508273a 19:39, March 19, 2012 (UTC) WOAH HO HO! Look who's finally posted a talk message on something! --Osha 00:53, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Animated Cogs Shouldn't the cog section contain animated gif format images of the unused cog attacks. Why do you delete my paragraph? I have finded some house interiors unused in the phase files.Why did you delete my paragraph? Thanks. S0r00t 12:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) The unused houses are already listed. 2508273a 01:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I said : "house '''interiors", this is not about unused houses. Some of this interiors are not for houses (there are a NPC desk). S0r00t 12:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) You may not have had any proof of house interiors. Pinkie Dash! 12:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Go on phase files, there are houses or buildings interiors. If you dont want to add this to the wiki, ok. S0r00t 12:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) You need at least photo proof. Pinkie Dash! 12:28, April 12, 2012 (UTC) NEEDS ALLLLOT OF UPDATING Every mention of "Test server only" needs to be removed. If you read the article you can see why. 20:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Dodge-a-Cog Dodge-a-Cog sounds a LOT like the maze game. Can anyone remember if it was like the maze game? Until then... Ninja and GRUB! 18:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :It also sounds similar to Catching Game, but since we don't have further information if it was a beta version of one of the games or an entirely new game, we can't do anything to prove it. Possible unused furniture? Is this something, or am I too ignorant to know about it? I found a painting model in phase 5.5 called MagPie, and it shows a cream pie with the text "Ceci n'est pas une pie", meaning "This is not a pie" in French. Zsdrfty (talk) 02:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps this is what you are looking for, Not a Pie. :) :Thanks. It seemed odd to me, being in French and all. :Zsdrfty (talk) 03:39, November 10, 2013 (UTC)